Pain After Death
by Boejangles
Summary: When the pain inside hurts so much that the only way to stop it is to end life completely, where does that lead to? Does pain lead to death, or does death lead to pain. When suicide is the only option left, where do you go? Is there anywhere to go? AU.
1. Part One

**Pain After Death**

By Boejangles

* * *

Pain, unimaginable pain, surging and twisting up his center and throughout his being. Why was this happening? It felt like his heart was being wrenched from his being and crushed in a deadly hold. Was he bleeding? Or was it all in his head?

Staggering back, the boy fell to the ground coughing. There was no outward sign of his inner troubles. His mind shutting down not wanting to take in the action he had just committed. The bottle that his hands had gripped so tightly fell from his hold and rolled along the floor.

The container had been full before the boy found it, but now it lay empty. As his body continued to shut down one piece at a time, he wondered if drain cleaner truly was toxic enough to take his life. He hoped he would die, that's what he wanted- no, needed. He needed to die, so that he could be with them.

* * *

Hysterical laughing filled the room of frozen bodies. "Come on, relax." She waved her hand around. The item she was holding caught the light and gave off a gleam of light. "It's not like I am going to kill you." She broke into another fit of laughter. "Oh wait, I am."

The silver object in her hand became more defined, and one could tell it was a gun. The figures watching the girl and her weapon remained tense and frozen.

"You are all so full of lies! You parade around the ideas that none of us are good enough. That we need to be skinnier, prettier, better if we want to go anywhere in life! You refuse to acknowledge that maybe this is true beauty." She exclaimed motioning to herself.

The magazine company she had taken hostage had remained silent.

The female waved the gun around the room. "They say that women are full of vanity and lust." She gave another demented laugh before sticking the gun to the side of her head. "They also say that vanity is why when women commit suicide they never shoot the face. Well, watch very closely. Are you watching?" Then, with a grin plastered across her face she pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Oh yes! Harder! Ummph! Ah!" Her screams wrung through the air.

"Oh baby, you are so amazing," a male voice answered back. He pushed himself into the girl.

"Hey honey, I'm home…" The new voice trailed off as the door was opened. "What the hell"!

"Darling I can explain," the woman urgently called crawling out from under the male.

"Bitch, you said you were single," the naked male shouted from where he was pushed onto the floor.

"Single, she's married." The man that had entered the room seemed livid.

"Baby, baby, please understand. I didn't mean to. It just happened," the woman tried to plead as she scrambled towards her husband.

The clothed male merely turned from the room entering another part of the house.

"Baby please! Don't leave me. I'm sorry. It will never happen again." She skidded to a halt when she saw him in the kitchen and not heading towards the door. "Baby"?

"Till death do us part, remember?" his voice was cold and harsh, "I think it's time you live up to your word." He turned towards her revealing the blade he had pulled from the knife block.

"Woah, woah dude, put that thing down," the now half dressed man called from the door to the bedroom.

Ignoring the fool in the doorway the male continued, "Come on darling, aren't you willing to live you your word"?

The woman backed away from her husband and towards her lover. "You are scaring me."

With a growl the male lunged at the girl who ducked behind the half dressed man; which caused the blade to enter the male instead of her. The male grunted in pain looking down at the blade then up at the male whose wife he had slept with. The woman shrieked and scrambled across the bedroom trying to find something to defend herself with.

The man pushed the dying male aside in trade for grabbing the hair of his unfaithful wife. "Till death do us part! So, to death it is." The woman let out a blood curdling scream before she was silence by a blade ripping through her throat.

The man let the woman drop to the ground, "and to death it is." Lifting the blade up, he dragged it across his own throat in a quick movement. He was gurgling on blood before he felt the pain. Then as quickly as it came the pain subsided into darkness.

* * *

He jumped up and down in sheer excitement. This was it, this was it. He formed an air guitar in front of him and played it to the beat that only his heat could make. He looked down and marveled at the site.

"Ha ha ha! Are you there God? Can't you see me! Ha ha ha"! He jumped up and down more excitedly. This in turn, caused gasps of shock from people below him who were just now leaving their morning service.

He had managed to climb the top of the churches steeple on this fine Sunday morning. He laughed even harder as he looked at the people below him. He waved ecstatically and grinned.

There were shouts from below, exclaiming that someone needed to get him down. Others were shouts to call the police and the fire fighters.

"All right God. I'm finally at church. I finally made it past all of those damn obstacles. Now, I am ready to come home." With that statement he let go of his hold on the steeple and let himself fall backwards off of the building.

Horror soaked screams filled the air as they were helpless to watch the boy fall. However, the boy was securely caught, by the delicately crafted points of a wrought iron fence.

* * *

A smile found its way to her face as she listened to the wind blow through her window. It was calm peaceful. She listened to the argument coming from the other side of her bedroom door. She heard the screams and the breaking of glass.

They were arguing about her again- her mother defending her, and her father breaking her mother. She hated it. With every fiber of her being she hated it.

Letting the sounds of the wind and rain consume her, she was able to tune out the other sounds of the house. Her love had passed away earlier in month. He wasn't really her love, but she knew that if she had been given more time she could have made him love her. If she had time to show him her true self. She knew they were meant to be.

People had told her that he was in a better place, but she had been taught that people that committed suicide didn't get to go t heaven. So, how could he be in a better place? Were they implying that hell was better than this world? Or were people that committed suicide taken somewhere else.

She fingered the rope that was around her neck. There was really only one way for her to figure out. Plus, if she committed suicide too, then they had to take her to the same place her love was. She laughed slightly at how easy it was to find out how to tie a noose on the internet. She quietly whispered the name of her love before stepping off her bed.

The rope snapped taunt and tight against her neck. Her breathing was immediately unable to continue. She gasped for air kicking her feet wildly and her hands instinctively moved to the rope around her throat trying to tug it away to get air. Her movements became sluggish as her lips started to turn blue. Then she stopped moving completely. However, the wind coming through the window rocked her body back and forth.

* * *

He looked around with wild eyes. He knew that they were trying to get him. He had never hurt anyone, yet they were trying to get him. No one liked him. Everyone said he was creepy. He had never cared and let them do what they wished.

So what if he had his own theories and liked to examine and experiment on creatures. He could hear them surrounding the building. Why did they care if he dug up a couple of dead bodies to experiment on? It's not like he was killing anyone. He never bothered anyone.

The smell of gas was thick in the air and was becoming stronger.

"Come out with your hands up or we are going to come in"!

The man merely smirked to himself, let them come in. If they wanted to kill him, then he was going to take them with him. When the sounds of the door being busted open and heavy footsteps met his ears, he swiped the match in his hand against the box in his other hand. The match sparked and burst into life, catching the gas in the air a light. The booming explosion that resulted from the flames and gas took out the houses on either side of the original house. Everyone in the vicinity was instantly cremated.

* * *

She pressed her foot to the floor board taking the petal with it. The tears streamed down her face. She barely registered how fast she was going. Every time she saw a green light her heart sped up even more. She glared as one flicked to red in front of her. She slammed on her brakes causing the car to screech to a stop.

Reaching over to the seat next to her she grabbed the bottle resting there and chugged the remaining liquid. She shook her head cleaning her vision and slammed her foot on the gas as the light flashed green.

Both hands held tightly to the steering wheel jerking one direction or another in a slow car made their way in front of her. She choked back a sob by pressing harder on the gas. The petal was now pressed firmly against the floor of the car.

How could this happen to here. She had everything in order. She had good grades, good looks, normal parents, a good boyfriend. Had, had a good boyfriend. How could she have not seen the signs? How could she have missed so much? Her fucking boyfriend was gay! To top it off he was sleeping with her very male best friend.

She let a cry escape her mouth as the tears continued down her face. She didn't care what happened now. If she kept moving then everything would be fine. Stopping would make everything catch up. She couldn't let it catch up to her, it would kill her.

She didn't look down once to notice that the speedometer was maxed out, she just kept moving. She saw that the road turned, but her hands didn't move. Her eyes were trapped on the black abyss that was the mountain's midnight sky.

Then it felt as if she was flying. The pavement had left her tires in trade for air. Closing her eyes she let go of the wheel as the car started the downward plummet off the side of the mountain road she had been climbing up.

* * *

He shivered against the cold walls of the ceramic tub as his eyes traveled to the unlit candle in front of him. He had promised her that he would quit. Her smiles and hugs had helped him stay clean. Yet, she left him all alone. His support had taken her life leaving behind a simple note reading "off to be with my love."

He smacked his head back against the tile behind him. She was his rehab, and now she was gone. The withdraw was like electricity was been shot through his being. Letting out a scream of pain he gripped onto the sides of the slick tub.

He had one needle ready to go, from before she came into his life. It was a speed ball, even more powerful from anything he had taken. He knew that with how his system was it was very likely to kill him. It was all he had. She was gone, his security was gone.

The pain flowed through his system again. Death or suffering through this on his own. Everything he read promised him it was going to get worse than this. Picking up the needle gently, almost lovingly, he stared at the golden liquid inside.

He licked his lips in anticipation. His golden eyed beauty was about to envelope him. Pulling his belt around his upper arm, he used his teeth to tighten it till it made his tiny veins bulge. With a couple taps to the needle he deemed it was ready.

Everyone had to die some day. Why not choose his own death? At least this way he could go peacefully and at ease. Instead of dying from the pain filled withdraw or even worse the aids that were swarming through his system.

Slipping the needle into his vein, he pushed the plunger down. A shudder escaped him as he sighed in bliss. The feeling took him and he drifted in the warm nothingness of his loving beauty.

* * *

She slipped down in the warm soothing water. She closed her eyes and let the steam fill her senses. The news wouldn't let the story die; her best friend had committed suicide after threatening to kill a room full of people.

She blamed herself for pressuring the girl. If she hadn't introduced her to that boy, then she would still be here. It was all her fault, and she knew it. She was all ways giving the girl beauty magazines and make-up tips. If she could have just seen the pain her friend was in. Her thoughts drifted away as she used her foot to stop the flow of the steaming water.

She stared at the ceiling trying to forget about everything, but the voice of her deceased best friend continued to haunt her. Bringing her hands up to her ears she tried to deafen the noise. This action failed to work since the noise of her fear was inside her head.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted to the empty bathroom, "I'm so sorry"!

She brought her knees up and cried into them. The voice taunted her, saying that if she was sorry she wouldn't leave her friend alone.

The girl looked up confused, before what the voice had meant finally clicked in. But she couldn't, could she? Lifting her razor from its slot on the wall she examined it. Her best friend's voice encouraged her and soothed her fears away.

Bringing the razor to her wrist, the voice corrected her on how she should be holding it. Moving her hand to hold the blade differently she brought it against her skin and pressed down hard to be sure to slice it through. Surprised when there was no pain, she moved to the other arm.

The voice was cheerful as it praised her for her actions. Her arms were numb, only a slight sting was proof that anything had happened. Letting her arms fall into the water, she watched as the liquid changed colors taking on a pinkish red tint as blood leaked from her veins.

She watched fascinated until she became light headed from the blood loss and her head made contact with the rim of the tub. The room swirled in her vision and became blurry. Everything was moving so quickly. Slowly drifting, she left the spinning room and sunk into the water.

* * *

**A/N:** All right, this started as a free write to clear my head. At this point in time it's still just that. I might build on it if I need to clear my head again or if people really like it. Bonus points to anyone who can identify who each person is.


	2. Part Two

**Pain After Death **

**Part Two**

* * *

He clutched his chest screaming into the night. He had killed her. It was his fault- all his fault. If he hadn't come into their life then none of this would have happened. He was going to be scorched by hell's fire.

No! It wasn't his fault, it wasn't! It was the girl's fault. He didn't force her to kill herself. He didn't do it.

Yet, he was the one that caused the motion in the female to do it.

No, it was not on his shoulders the blame should fall. She was trying to kill him from her grave. She was mocking him, making him feel guilt.

How could he think such things about such a sweet girl? He knew in his heart it was his fault and he was the one to blame.

Falling to his knees he wept. He knew he would taste hell's fire and deserve it. Bringing up the gun he had dropped on the ground earlier, he pressed it under his chin.

He had already cost a girl her life. The least he could do before travelling to the Devil's domain was end his life before he could destroy anything else.

* * *

He stared down at the polished stone with a blank face. He was never one to show many emotions. On the inside, he was dying. The woman he had once loved had her name carved on the stone. He set down the red roses he held in one hand on top of the stone.

After speaking a few soft words he walked over to another stone whose owner's funeral had taken place only a few days before. The stone belonged to a male who his heart ran wild for. He had foolishly tried to keep both his loves and ended up costing both their lives. He set the giant sunflowers on the male's grave.

He was now all alone in the world. It seemed everyone he ever cared about had left him. Was death so much easier than life? He had nothing left to live for. No one left to enjoy life with.

He shook his head and made his way to his car. He needed to stop thinking; it was leading to places he would rather not go. He knew he was responsible for both of their deaths, but if he thought about it, he would break.

He drove his car slowly not really paying attention- his mind was foggy. He stopped when the lights flashed red indicating the intersection was in use. He didn't quite understand why after coming to a complete stop that he stomped on the gas to shoot in front of an oncoming semi-truck. His heart bled out before he even understood what he had done.

* * *

He smiled looking at the first girl that every treated him like other guys- the first girl that saw him and not his weight. He laughed when she punched his arm in a playful manor. They had been dating for six months, and he decided to take her to a nice dinner for their anniversary of sort.

Lowering his head he kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you."

The female blushed before whispering and "I love you too" back at him.

They stood at the cross walk waiting for the light to switch and show it was safe to walk. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

A loud crunching noise brought both of their attention to the street in front of them.

The boy knew that he could run in time to get away from the car that was spinning towards them after colliding with a semi-truck. However, he didn't make a move to run. Instead he grabbed hold of the girl that he so desperately loved and threw her out of the way.

Her scream was the last thing he heard before the raging vehicle rammed into him before crushing into a wall- the boy pinned between the two.

There was only a slight burning pressure before everything just disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little bit more on this. Trying to clear my head. Any guesses on the people?


End file.
